


Space Jail

by Elfen1012



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romanceish, Short Short, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen1012/pseuds/Elfen1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short short writing challange Tiger-Lilly sent me. White rose short short starting with the line - "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Jail

     "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people!” Weiss had grown up being told the Solar Hunters were the roguish kind. They were always getting into trouble and fighting grimm outside the law. Sure she expected some,  _ odd _ , behavior. The pilot, Yang was always drinking, who ever heard of a one armed pilot, she might get in a fight or two. Blake the faunus, well  _ faunus _ could always be problematic. Yet with all that, in all the scenarios Weiss spun in her head, being dragged off to a zero-g holding cell on her first day off planet, with Ruby, the innocent hunter, that didn’t make any goddamn sense.

     And yet, I’m here, stuck spinning in the center.

     “Weiss!” I’m ignoring her, completely ignoring her. In space no one can hear you scream, or this idiot whine. “Weiss! Come on we can finally talk some, just me and you!” They have hundreds of these identical little cells, 10 by 10s of completely white and dull boxes, dotting the circular rim of this station. All of them, and they still left us together, I fucking hate Valens. “Weiss!”

     “What!?” I shout. She lurches back and nearly goes into free spin. That’s the annoying thing about these cells. To move, you need something to push on, and without gravity we are just stuck floating in the center. They don’t even bother with doors, I can actually  _ see _ the hallway..

     Don’t be so worried, I’ve been in loads of trouble like this, breathe easy.” That doesn’t help. “Why don’t we bring it in for a hug.”

     “What?”

     “Come on,” Ruby opened her arms, reaching over to me. She wanted me to grasp her and pull us both together. Fat chance. It's not like I can walk away after, what’s her deal. “I don’t bite!”…”I smell nice~”

     “Why would I ever hug you.”

     “Because I’m a cute girl.” I mean she was, but also annoying. “And a cool renegade all in one package!” Such a nerd.

     “Are you hitting on me?” I felt so stupid, turning red from just that. I was use to people asking for my hand in marriage and the corresponding dollar amount, not for hugs. Just not the usual attention the princess of Atlas, blood of Venus is used to. Totally innocent.

     “I mean I wasn’t,” Ruby muttered turning a little tomato herself, “but like I don’t mind if you like…just hug me.”

     “Why are we back on hugging!”

     “Just fucking do it Weiss!” I don’t know what on earth is possessing me. Probably the same thing that let me get caught in a street fight with her against that Roman ruffian, same thing that made me join with hunters from Vale. Same stupid face.

     “Fine!” I grab her hands, and she pulls me in…well us both in because of Newton’s laws of motion. She latches on to me. It feels warm to hold another person in this frigid recycled station air. Damn she does smell good. I can almost taste the strawberry perfume she us-what!

     “Ruby?!” I’m being lifted, or pushed. So Is Ruby. She’s lifting me up and herself down, that funny law again. “Ruby?” Instinctively I shield my head with my hands, snatching the ceiling and pushing back against…Ruby. She’s still latched to my legs, but her feet are on the ground…that little sneak.

“Zero-g cells aren’t meant for two.” I could kick her, and not just because she’s looking up my skirt. Little minx got me all flustered, I ought to beat that shit eating grin- “I need your help to walk.” She tilts her head down, I can see rose in her cheeks. Oh wow she really did look.  _ Romantic _ …

     “Yeah, yeah” I push with my hands, and her with her legs. Its awkward, but we’re making progress to the door. This is such a bad idea. “So uhh, did you like when, uhh, you thought I was, you know, hitting on you?”  Oh my god.

     “Are you really asking that, now?” She’s a goddamn idiot.

     “I mean I figure if you didn’t mind, we could catch lunch after this-“ Cute though.

     “I will never fucking date you if I go to prison now get me the hell out of here!”


End file.
